story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Casimir (AFL)
Casimir (カシミール Kashimīru), coloquially Chase (ケース Kēsu), is a bachelor in both Flowers Bloom with You and A Flowery Life. Casimir is an amateur model. Though he's a good person, people viewed as insincere because he enjoys ridiculing others. He believes it to be rude to not make a move towards women, though this slowly changes after meeting the protagonist. Because of his line of work, his area of activity is vast. The rival for Casimir is Angela, who will compete for his affection. If the main character has at least 10,000 HP for both Casimir and Angela but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. For Casimir to be in town, it takes 7 days since Angela is unlocked, and the player must befriend Headmaster Ulrich (Male) or Angela (Female) to 2 Symbols. Then the next day that players play, Angela will be outside of the player's house and will ask one to get signatures for her petition. Agree to do so, then talk to the other Germania members (Sarah, Noelle, Cheryl, Paola, Melanie, and Lillian) and ask them to sign the petition. Once the player has done six signatures, go talk to Angela in Engelstein Fields to give the petition. 7 days later, Casimir will arrive and from this point on, the player can begin interacting with him. The player must first give Casimir gifts to increase his affection. By improving Casimir's relationship, the player is able to see his Symbol Events. When he reaches 3 Symbols, the player can confess her love for Casimir give him a ring, and from this point on - they are sworn as sweethearts. Keep raising his symbol points until the player able to propose to him using Flower Jewel. That item will be available at the Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern. If Casimir has 6 Symbols (60,000 SP), he will accept it. Players can check how far along they are with a villager by going into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Before he is married, Casimir lives in his loft house in Grvnefeld Park. He rarely ventures out of his home, except to go to work part-time at the Fashion Store. On Monday evening, he can be seen inside the mines admiring ores and stones. If the player marries Casimir, he will move to one's house. He still remains home most of the day, leaving only to look around house area and work part-time at the Fashion Store. On Mondays, instead of going to the mines, he prefers to walk around the house area. If Casimir marries Angela, she will move into his house. His schedule stays the same as when he was single. 1st Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Privaria Mountaintop *6:00 to 8:00 *Any day of the week (Not on Festival days) *Sunny or Snowy weather *Casimir has 10,000 SP or more *Andre has 5000 SP or more *Viktor has 5000 SP or more As you are walking up the path, one will be stopped by Casimir. He asks if the player is foraging for useful things in this area. Casimir is in a hurry though and runs on ahead of you. When player gets up to a fork in the path, one finds some scribbled notes on the ground. It looks like Casimir dropped his memos. Player spots him running down the path. Choice 1: Chase after him. Result: +1500 SP The player finally spots him in town, talking with Andre. Casimir has been investigating the mountain foraging points for Viktor. With the information that Casimir has collected, Viktor expects to find materials he can use for blacksmithing. After Viktor leaves, the player runs up to Casimir to return his notes. He hopes to be able to reward them. Choice 2: Hand them over later. Result: -1000 SP The player hands over the notes that they found to Casimir. He has been searching for the notes and you've got them all this time. Casimir is a little tired from looking all over for his notes. He has to talk to Viktor for a bit and says goodbye to you. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *The Loft House *18:00 to 21:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Casimir has 20,000 SP or more *Your Stamina at 3.5 hearts or less *You already seen Casimir's 1-Symbol Event Inside his house, Casimir wants to reward the player for finding his memo book, so he cooks up Casimir's special Cheese Omelette. After the player eats, he asks their opinion on his cooking skills. Choice 1: It's surprisingly insane. Result: -2000 SP Casimir doesn't see himself as insane, but then says he just kidding. After the player finished eating, he asks them to come back again. Choice 2: You're really skilled. Result: +2000 SP A former household helper made rice dishes, especially Omelette Rice, and that's who Casimir learned it from. After the player finished eating, Casimir is glad he could give them something. The player tells him that Casimir would make a good husband, and he didn't expect them to say such things, but appreciate it anyway. Casimir invites the player to come visit again and he'll have more delicious food for them to eat. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Casimir a Ring to see the rest of his symbol events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Casimir must have 25,000 SP (two and a half Edelweiss indicator) or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Walk into your idol house *18:00 to 21:00 *Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Casimir has 30,000 SP or more *You already seen Casimir's 2nd Symbol Event and Ring Confession Casimir says he is glad to see the player, but doesn't seem well. His manager already asked him for some information that he now has to locate in a hurry. Casimir keeps digging through her papers but it looks like he's getting tired. That seems unreasonable to him. Choice 1: Persuade him to rest. Result: +3000 SP The player tries to convince him that a little rest will help her work better, but Casimir is worried that if he rests now, he will sleep until tomorrow. The player tells him that she'll be close by to wake him up. The duo head upstairs so he can rest. After he wakes up, Casimir does feel better. Casimir expects that he will finish his work early and the player offers to help him. He is very grateful for her assistance. Choice 2: Help him! Result: -3000 SP Casimir instructs the player to search the other bookshelf while he searches this one, but suddenly faints. At Rio General Clinic, Doctor Diego wants to know what the duo were doing. Casimir's intentions might be good, but it's not good if he collapses. Casimir eventually wakes up and says he is okay. He feels sorry for disturbing the doctor, but Doctor Diego doesn't mind now. ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week. Weather must be sunny. Klaudia has 40.000 SP (4,5 Snowflake) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Casimir will stop by the player's house and asks if she is free to hang out with him. If the player accepts, Casimir will ask her to meet him at Cherry Angel Fashion Store around 16:00. Rejecting his request or not showing up for the date will result in losing 800 SP. As the player arrives right on time, she is greeted by Casimir, who asks her to help him picking out some new clothing. Choosing the positive answer will earn +5000 SP and when the date is over, the two will then go home. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Headmaster Ulrich will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children obtained from marrying Casimir insecure yet tender. They will have light auburn hair, reddish eyes, and light skin. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has hair in pigtails. Rival Event #1 *Donau Apartment *18:00 to 22:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Casimir (Boy Player)/Angela (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Symbol) only OR the player is married Casimir and Angela are inside the diner having a meal. He very surprised to learn that she is the famous fashionista. Angela use to be very popular, but she is beginning to feel that she might be getting too old to be a fashionista. Anyway, Angela does not have as many fans as she used to. He is only a model, but Casimir think that she looks great. Casimir should be more than willing to go to one of her fashion show. Angela just arrived to the town and she already has a fan. The fashionista gives Casimir her autograph and he says he will display it in his house. ---- Rival Event #2 *The Loft *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Casimir (Boy Player)/Angela (Girl Player) has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) only OR the player is married Casimir is looking at the model equipment in Angela's house and notices that one of the parts broken. Angela insists that "it is fixable" because normally she fixes it herself, but then gets annoyed. Casimir says he was just teasing, but her face looks so cute. Angela cheers up whilst he fixes her model pose. It looks to be in good shape now, but Casimir makes an innocent remark about her fishing skills that gets her annoyed again. ---- Rival Event #3 *Donau Apartment *18:00 to 22:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny weather *Casimir (Boy Player)/Angela (Girl Player) has 30,000 SP (3 Symbols) only OR the player is married As the player walks into apartment, Angela urgently wants to tell them a story. It seems that Casimir was suppose to go fishing with Angela but he skipped out on their meeting. Casimir argues that he wasn't told where to meet up, but Angela insists that she told him to go to the water well. Casimir says he went to the well! Angela says that he didn't, and he can even ask the Apartment manager. The well to the left of apartment? Casimir figured since they were going fishing at the beach, that they would meet at the well next to Art Studio. It looks like they had two different ideas as to where they were going to meet up. They apologise to each other and to the player for getting stuck in the middle of an argument. ---- Rival Event #4 *The Loft *18:00 to 22:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Casimir (Boy Player)/Angela (Girl Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) only OR the player is married Casimir questions Angela on why she never wears the clothes he gives her. Angela silently shakes her head and Casimir interprets that she dislikes the clothes. He asks if she is still upset over their childhood and even though she denies this, he becomes upset and orders Angela not to touch him. Angela is shocked and runs off. Casimir is in tears as he explains his actual motivations; he was planning to propose to Angela all along. A blushing Angela overhears and all is well. One week after Rival Event #4, Casimir and Angela will held their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Casimir and Angela asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy school gym to see Casimir and Angela's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Two weeks after Casimir and Angela already married, they will have a daughter named Wendy. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelors